Creature Blood
by Zakura16
Summary: A potion accident leads to some students creature blood awakening. Slash/Yaoi/Het/Yuri/Femslash. Pairings: Cedric x Harry, Neville x Luna, Pansy x Ginny, George x Fred, Seamus x Dean, Oliver x Percy, Sirius x Remus, Lucius x Severus, Ron x Draco, Blaise x Hermione. Mpreg/Preg. R&R Please.
1. The potion accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is only for fun.

Creatures:

Naga!Harry

Veela!Draco

Vampire!Severus

Elf!Lucius

Werewolf!Remus

Centaur!Dean

Harpy!Ginny

Siren!Hermione

Kitsune!Ron

Sphinx!Percy

Faun!Seamus

Tengu!Blaise

Tanuki!George and Fred

Nymph!Luna

Dryad!Neville

Skin-Walker!Sirius

* * *

'Think'

"Talk"

The potion accident.

The Hogwarts students flocked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry, Hermione and a disgruntled Ron made their way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down waiting for the food to appear. Hermione had her nose in a book as usual and Ron was complaining about having to get up so early. Harry shook his head at his red head friend's antics. Soon the Hall was field with students. It was then that Dumbledore stood from his place at the staff table. The Hall grew so silent that you could hear a pin drop since Dumbledore almost never made an announcement at breakfast.

"The Ministry has decided that those that have a history of creature blood in their families should be tested for creature blood. A spell has been cast on the Great Hall that would tell us who has creature blood in them. Those that have creature blood would be required to brew a potion that would tell them what creature blood they have." Dumbledore announced.

"The students that are listed are Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini. There will also be some adults that would be making the potion. They would be Professor Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. You will all be excused from class to make the potion and someone would be filling in for professor Snape in his absence."

Dumbledore paused for a moment then continued. "That will be all. Now let us eat!" He announced and food appeared on the table. Some students immediately started digging in, others chattering about what they have to do for the day.

"Can you believe that we have creature blood?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food. "Yes it's a great but how does Dean and I have creature blood if we are muggleborns? It doesn't make any sense." Hermione asked with a thoughtful look. Ron shrugged and continued to gobble his food down like his life depended on it. Harry pondered the question and came up with the only thing he could. "Maybe you and Dean had some squibs in your families." Harry suggested uncertainly. Hermione thought it through and said that it might be the reason because it can't be anything else.

"Yeah well we have to spend the whole bloody day with the greasy bat. At least Sirius would be there." Ron complained. "Don't forget that Malfoy's father would be there as well." Harry reminded making Ron groan in despair. "Great we'll be stuck with two bloody gits." "Ronald, language!" Hermione reprimanded. Ron grumbled but it was ignored by Harry and Hermione. Owls entered the Hall and swept down to those with creature blood and gave them a note.

_Meet in the classroom_

_Next to the potion class_

_After breakfast to brew_

_Your potions._

The trio quickly finished their breakfast and got up to go. They met up with Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy and Luna. They all made their way towards the dungeons. "What do you think you are going to be?" Dean asked excitedly. "Don't know. Mom never told us what creature blood runs in the family, but she did mention that there was a few." Ron answered. "Well we will be finding out shortly. I just hope it's nothing revolting like a troll." Harry said and shivered at the thought of having troll blood.

"I hope I'm something beautiful like a Veela." Ginny said. "Well I heard the ministry only want to know so they can use it to their advantage. Also if you awaken your creature blood you'll probably have a mate. But like I said we're only going to see what creature blood we have not awakened it." Hermione filled them in. "I wonder who our mates would be if we awakened our blood." Harry said wonderingly, not noticing the hopeful looks Ginny was shooting his way.

They reached the classroom and saw that Draco, Blaise, Sirius, Lucius and Severus was already there waiting for them. They all entered the classroom that already had cauldrons and ingredients on the tables. There were already instructions on the board so all they had to do was pick a table and start brewing. They all stood at a table and Harry saw all the adults take a table as well.

'So they're going to be brewing as well then.' Harry thought while getting the ingredients ready for brewing. He really hoped he didn't mess up this potion. A while into brewing, Harry smelt something strange. It wasn't a smell associated with the potion, so something had to have gone wrong. Harry sniffed his potion, but the smell wasn't coming from his. 'Neville.' His mind supplied. "Longbottom, you imbecile!" He heard Snape yell. 'Poor Neville.' Snape would have continued yelling if Neville's potion didn't explode covering them all and the entire room.

Harry felt a blinding pain shooting through his body. He collapsed to the ground crying out in pain. He could feel his body changing. His teeth elongated, his muscles grew stronger and his skin turned harder. He felt his legs growing longer and entwining to become one limb. After some agonising moments the pain ebbed away and Harry could breathe evenly again.

Harry looked down at his body and saw that where his leg used to be was a serpent tail. His skin was covered in patches of black-green scales and he could feel fangs poking his lip. He slowly got up to see if the others were okay. He saw Luna, but she wasn't the Luna he knew. She had flowers intertwined with her hair and fairy wings on her back. She looked even more beautiful than she did before. He looked around the room to find the others.

Next he saw Neville, but he had changed as well. His skin was a light forest green and his hair had wines with leaves in it. There were small leaves growing along his arms. He heard a groan next to him and turned to see Ron with fox ears on his head and three fox tails swaying behind him. They were red just like his hair.

He looked at his other side to try and find Hermione. She, just like the others, looks different. Her skin was a light blue with patches of dark blue scales. Her hands and feet were webbed. Her hair wasn't as frizzy and bushy anymore. He looked around the room again and saw the twins. They had racoon ears and tails and the skin around their eyes were darker.

He saw Sirius, but there didn't seem to be anything different about him. Lucius that was standing next to Sirius was also fine except for the long elf ears. Professor Snape that stood with Lucius looked more handsome. His nose was straight, his eyes red, fangs poking out of his mouth and his hair wasn't greasy anymore. Harry looked at the remaining people. Blaise had black feathered wings and a beak. Draco also had wings, but they were scalier like a dragon's. He looked very enticing that Harry had to shake his head to clear it. He also had a pair of long claws.

Dean's lower half was the body of a horse and his upper body was were the horse's head would have been. His were slightly pointed. Seamus' lower half was the lower half of a goat. His ears were also slightly pointed and he had horns on his head.

Percy's body had the shape of a lion except for his head that was still his human head. The most shocking was Ginny's form. She had brown feathered wings. Her hands had talons of a bird and from the knee down she had the legs of a bird.

He heard Sirius, Lucius and Severus shout and turned to see Sirius change form into different types of animals. He didn't seem to be able to control it.


	2. What's going to happen?

"Talk"

'Think'

What's going to happen?

They all stood gathered around Severus' desk, trying to figure out what to do. "What are we going to do? Doesn't the Ministry hate magical creatures?" Hermione asked franticly. "Calm down 'Mione." Harry tried to calm her down. It wasn't working. He and Ron had been trying to calm her down since they realised what happened. Harry didn't know what more to do to calm her down.

"Yes, miss Granger. The Ministry hates magical creatures, but they do not have a problem with creature inheritance. All you have to do is learn control. That is why I have called headmaster Dumbledore." Severus explained. The kids calmed down somewhat when they heard that. Not long after they calmed down Dumbledore and Remus entered the classroom, carrying a stack of books each.

They placed the books on the closest desk to the group and Albus gave them all a once over. "Since you came into your creature inheritance we are going to need to explain what that will entail." He began. They listened closely to what he had to say. It's not every day you turn into a creature.

"First and most important is that every creature has a mate. That means that all of you will have a mate. The submissive, no matter if you're male or female is able to get pregnant. You will know who your mate is when you can think of no one but them. You would want to protect them and never leave their side. That is why, if you find your mate to tell me so I can arrange for you to share a room. You will all be sharing a common room away from the others until you have learned control."

They listened closely to every word he said. They were learning things you don't normally learn in class. "The second thing is that professor Lupin and I had collected some books about magical creatures and how to control your new forms. There is a way for you to look more human, but you won't look completely human. Some if your aspects would stay."

"Now gather the books so that I can show you to your new common room." Dumbledore gently ordered when they did nothing but gape at him. They quickly snapped out of their daze and gathered the books. Soon they were all walking down corridors, following the headmaster to their new living courters.

Harry found it weird that instead of walking he was slithering like a snake. Hermione and Ron were walking next to him. Hermione was busy reading one of the creature books. It was one of water creatures. Which she was since she had webbed hands and feet and scales. Ron was sulking with his ears flat on his head and three tails swaying behind him. Neville and Luna were walking close to each other. 'Maybe they are mates. I think they would make a great couple.'

Blaise, Draco, Severus and Lucius were walking together, but apart from the others. That's to expect since they are the only Slytherins. Harry noticed that Lucius was walking protectively next to Severus. Remus and Sirius were walking together with Remus fussing over Sirius. Now and then Sirius would change into an animal and them back.

Fred and George were almost hanging off one another as they walked. Percy seemed to be trying to get used to walking on four feet. He was walking slowly and away from the others so he could concentrate on walking. Ginny was trailing behind her brothers. She looked as if she was sulking. Dean and Seamus weren't far from the twins. Dean was leaning into Seamus with one of Seamus' arms wrapped around his waist.

They stopped in front of a portrait of a meadow. In the middle of the meadow sat a brown haired girl. She wore a white dress and was busy bradding flowers into her hair. "Hello Albus and friends." She greeted them with a smile. "Hello Floralia." Albus greeted back. She giggled. "Password." She asked cheerfully. "Blossoming Flower." The portrait swung open and they all entered. The room was decorated in light greens and blues.

There was a fire place with wines carved into it. There were four couches, two blue and two green. The rug was a mix of blue and green waves. The tables, desks and book cases were made of willow wood. The candles were shaped as flowers and floating around the room. There were all kinds of portraits of oceans, meadows, forests and rivers. All in all the room was beautiful.

"I will leave you to settle down. Your luggage has already been moved to your rooms. Go through the books until you find what you are. You will be staying here until you have learned control. A house elf will deliver breakfast, lunch and dinner." Dumbledore announced before leaving.

Harry sifted through the books until he found a book about serpent creatures. He flipped through the book, looking at the pictures and descriptions. He found two creatures that fitted his description. Lamia and Naga. He read through both and found that he couldn't be a Lamia because only a girl could be a Lamia and last time he checked he wasn't a girl. So he had to be a Naga.

"So what are you guys?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione when they were done. "I'm a Seiren." Hermione said a look of wonder on her face. "I'm a Kitsune. What about you mate?" Ron asked curiously. "I'm a Naga." Harry said, looking down so that he couldn't see the look of degust on their faces. "Oh, Harry. We'll never hate you for this. You can't change what you are, it's in your genes."

Harry looked up surprised to see them both smiling at him gently. He slowly smiled at them, happy that they didn't hate him for this. He didn't know what he would have done if they hated him. They were his best friends and family. He saw them as his brother and sister even if they weren't blood related.

* * *

Floralia - Flower


End file.
